ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Snowgon
is a Kaiju from Planet Black. Subtitle: Monster|雪女怪獣|Yuki Onna Kaijū}} Stats *Height: 45 m *Weight: 23,000 t *Origin: Planet Black History Return of Ultraman A kaiju from Alien Black's home planet, Snowgon was brought to Earth by the alien. Freezing people, mostly couples, the giant attracted MAT's attention. Once MAT found out where the aliens were hiding, Snowgon freezes the team while Oka is keeping Jiro and Yumiko company. When Goh was a little active, he shot Snowgon, which was ordered to revealed her true form! When Goh passed out unconsious, Ultraman Jack came out and took Goh's place to fight the alien monster. Freezing Jack solid she began to brutally rip his head off. However, Jack's Ultra Bracelet brought him back together and revived him. Ultraman Jack used his Bracelet and turned it into the Ultra Defender so that he could block Snowgon's Ice Mist. The mist reflected of Jack's shield and froze the snow monster! Jack then tossed the monster to the ground and Snowgon then exploded. Trivia *Snowgon is the first kaiju to dismember an Ultra. **While not the only one to dismember an Ultra, Snowgon is the only one to do it by hand as all others used swords or weapons capable of cutting. *Snowgon was seen in one of the flashbacks on Great Decisive Battle! The Super 8 Ultra Brothers. *Although not physically seen, Snowgon was one of the monsters that made up Beryudora's body. *The human form of Snowgon is portrayed by Junko Arai, while the designer of the suit is Akihiko Iguchi. Ultraman Taro Although not physically seen, Snowgon was seen in an animated flashback as part of the Monster Army in the Great Ultra War lead by Alien Empera in episode 25 of Ultraman Taro. New Ultraman Retsuden In New Ultraman Retsuden episode 15, Ragon talks about Snowgon as well as her master, Alien Black, as her research topic. Snowgon will appear in Ultraman Ginga as a Spark Doll. It is likely that Snowgon retunred to space in her original form after Ginga defeated Dark Lugiel. Ultraman Ginga: Theater Special Ultra Monster ☆ Hero Battle Royal! Snowgon appeared in the second movie special. She was the eighth monster to be UltraLived by the Livepad and the second monster to be UltraLived by Misuzu Isurugi. She went up against Miclas and won thanks to her Frozen Snow Freezer but then vanished after being hit by Telesdon's flames. Trivia *The Snowgon suit in this movie was taken from Tsuburaya Production Event Division. Powers and Weapons * : Snowgon can emit streams of freezing ice mist from both her mouth and hands. This mist acts extremely fast, able to freeze entire enemies solid in mere seconds. *Yuki-onna Transformation: In order to remain unnoticed on Earth, Snowgon can transform into the Yuki-onna while maintaining her powers. *Strength: As shown in the battle against Jack, Snowgon is terrifyingly strong, being able to rip the Ultra apart limb from limb. Frozen Snow Frezzer.jpg|Frozen Snow Freezer Merchandise The first known figure of Snowgon was released several times by Bullmark with a different paint job for each release. They all mostly share the same design and detail, with the first two releases being made in 1972 and the latest being as recent as 2011. All except for the 2000 release which featured more vibrant colors, including yellow and green, were painted with a combination of white, blue, and red, being somewhat but not completely show-accurate. The key differences being the distribution of each color (e.g., the 1972 releases featured more red while the 2011 release had more blue with darker colors). Each release has about five points of articulation and stands at approximately 8 inches in height. More recently, in 2013, a figure of Snowgon was released by Bandai as a part of the Ultra Monster 500 series. The figure has two points of articulation and a show-accurate paint job. She is #30 in the series and stands at 5 inches in height. Snowgon bullmark.jpg|Bullmark's latest 2011 version of Snowgon. 190806625445.jpg|Bullmark's 2000 release of Snowgon. m_fUqPDnSW4ZdUqSGAg3NJQ.jpg|Snowgon Spark Doll Snowgon-XPLUS.png|25cm X-Plus Snowgon $_57.jpg|Snowgon figure from Ultraman Diorama set Gallery Snowgon2.jpg Snowgon1.jpg Snowgon5.jpg Snowgon3.jpg Snowgon4.jpg Snowgon vs Jack 3.jpg SNOWGON.jpg JACK_V_SNOWGON.jpg Jack_v_Snow.png Ultraman_vs_Snowgon.jpg Snowgon_vs_Frozen_Ultraman.jpg SNOWGON I.jpg Snowgon_v_Jack.png|Snowgon ripping Ultraman Jack apart SNOWGON-JACK.jpg Snowgon-Megazine.jpg|Snowgon in a Megazine Snowgon-Jack.jpg Snowgon & Miclas.jpg 4206040340.jpg 51HllHT7VDL.jpg id:Snowgon Category:Return of Ultraman Category:Return of Ultraman Kaiju Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Mammal Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Female Kaiju Category:Beryudora's Body Category:Ice Kaiju Category:Ultraman Ginga Kaiju Category:Kaiju That Defeated Ultramen Category:Ultraman Ginga